Those Three Words
by samayooo
Summary: COMPLETE. Oneshot. "Hikaru, I love you. And I'm always here for you." Fanfiction told in Kaoru's POV. Second part told in Hikaru's POV. HikaruxKarou, HikaruxHaruhi.
1. Kaoru's POV

** Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, h'okay? -frowns- I'm just toying with Hatori's characters.

**Summary**: "Hikaru, I love _you_. And I'm always here for you." Fanfiction told in Kaoru's POV.

Hikaru and Kaoru have a strong bond, no doubt. But Haruhi starts to become more active in Hikaru's life. Kaoru doesn't know what to with these emotions he feels, but he supports their relationship as he is sit back at the sidelines.

**STARTSTARTSTART **

"I love you."

Hikaru, I've heard you say those three words so many times. You've said those words to me so many times, I've lost count. Not that I was keeping count. It's nice to hear. I know you love me as a brother and all.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU **

Hikaru had something to tell me today. I don't know what it was about, but he was anxious and had a sparkle in his eye that I never saw before. I wonder what could make him so happy. I had to find out and so I simply asked.

And he replied, although somewhat reluctant (or maybe that was just me), "I'm going out with Haruhi!"

I stood there before him, stunned, confused, shocked, sad . . . and angry? I don't know why was feeling these emotions but I swallowed hard, and put on a smile. That was an easy act for me, since that's all we do at the Host Club is act. "Ah, really, Hikaru? That's great."

I pushed those emotions I was feeling away. That was simple, since I didn't seem to be bothered by it that much.

"So, Kaoru, you're fine with it?"

He seems shocked that I said what I said. Ha, that's so like you, Hikaru. Why wouldn't he expecting me to support him? "Of course, I'm always here for you."

He only smiled at me.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU **

I've noticed that Haruhi has been taking most of Hikaru's attention. Well, it's only expected . . . they are going out now. I watched the two from afar. They seem happy. I wrinkled my nose, and turned away.

For the rest of that day, I had tried to avoid those two.

But that was very hard. Since we were all heading to the Host Club eventually.

I put on a small smile as I started off for my next class. At least then, I could spend some time with Hikaru.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU **

"Are you serious?"

I watched Hikaru nod at me, heading to his closet.

Today, my brother, Hikaru Hitachiin was going out on his first actual date. For some reason, that sounded really funny. And as I thought this, I sat back and watched Hikaru glance at an outfit after oufit only to throw it into the rejected pile that was starting to slowly grow.

"Yes! What makes you think I'm not?"

I shrugged, "You said you were going out. I thought you already had . . . you know, gone on date. Are you putting it off Hikaru?"

That small tease earned a large jacket to my head. I looked out of the eye that wasn't covered by the jacket's sleeve and chuckled to my self, reaching for the jacket and then throwing it in the new pile of rejected clothes.

"Oh! Hikaru, you're helpless, you! Here, let me help."

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU **

Their date went well. Or so it seemed, because once Hikaru returned, that's all he talked about. I wonder if he would act like this every date. I could only hope not. I don't think I like talkative Hikaru very much.

"And then, she--"

I looked up at Hikaru, confused, "Why'd you stop?"

"Kaoru . . . you're aren't listening. Are you really okay with this?"

Am I? Am I really okay with this? I am fine with it. Wait! Does he doubt me? "I told you, I'm always here for you!"

I watched as a small frown formed on Hikaru's face. He had clenched his fists tightly, standing up so that our faces were only inches apart. "That doesn't answer my question, but then why do you sound so angry about it?"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

I only scoffed, turning my head from him and then exited the room.

I don't know why he doesn't believe me, but I do support him.

Right?

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU **

We made up eventually and we both let it go. And I made sure that when we made up, that I repeated the fact that I do support him.

Just to get it through his thick skull.

"I love you." he said with a small grin.

I only smiled.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU **

Those three words had such a strong affect on me. I didn't even notice that I had started to miss those three simple words.

_"I love you."_

The last time I heard Hikaru say it, I think it was the around the time Hikaru and Haruhi were going on a second date or something like that. And they've been going out for about a year now . . .

To tell the truth, I didn't think their relationship would last that long. No one did. But, I continued to support Hikaru. During his ups and downs.

I have to admit, it is lonely.

I missed doing things we use to do before Haruhi was going out with Hikaru.

Like on weekends, we'd just lie in bed, cuddling.

Or we'd play some kind of game.

Sometimes, just talking to each other was nice.

I always wondered why Hikaru would say "I love you" so much before he dated Haruhi.

One day, in the Host Club, Kyouya stood before me and asked have I ever considered becoming a couple with Hikaru.

I was shock, then, but now, I understand.

I was more than just his brother, more than just his twin.

I guess I had special place in his heart, but I never noticed so I guess Haruhi took my place.

Every time I look back and think about how many times Hikaru have said those words I wish I had replied,

"Hikaru, I love _you_. And I'm always here for you."

**-- Those Three Words, Kaoru's POV **

I really have no idea what I was trying to say in this fanfiction. I was only typing because I had writers' block and am kind of nervous about the chapter I'm working on for _Changes_. And it was a quick little something I did. Probably did it in about thirty minutes. But anyway, this was the result.

I really hope someone enjoys this.

**Also, I want to know if I should do another one in Hikaru's POV as a second chapter. If not, I'll leave it as it is.**

So drop a review (and check out my other Ouran Fanfic). Thanks!


	2. Hikaru's POV

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything, h'okay? -frowns- I'm just toying with Hatori's characters.

**Summary**: "Hikaru, I love _you_. And I'm always here for you." Fanfiction told in Kaoru's POV. Second part told in Hikaru's.

Hikaru and Kaoru have a strong bond, no doubt. But Haruhi starts to become more active in Hikaru's life. Kaoru doesn't know what to with these emotions he feels, but he supports their relationship as he is sit back at the sidelines.

**STARTSTARTSTART**

"I love you."

Heh, I've said those words so many times to Kaoru. So many times, but it never loses its meaning. At least, I hope Kaoru thinks it doesn't.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Recently, I've been spending time with Haruhi more. I don't think I realized it then, but over time, I began to grow some sort of feelings toward her. Something inside of me felt the need to announce it to the world too.

"Kaoru!"

He had looked up from whatever he was doing, standing up.

Kaoru began staring at me long and hard with a puzzled look, but asked why I decided to burst into the room really loudly while he was doing his homework.

Should I tell him? He doesn't seem too optimistic about it, but I answered anyway, "I'm going out with Haruhi!"

As I stood there, I had a small grin plastered to my face while Kaoru had a quite look to his face. Maybe I shouldn't have told him? "So, Kaoru, you're fine with it?"

My eyes grew wide at his reply. "Of course, I'm always here for you." So, he was pulling my leg? But his eyes tell me a whole different story.

I simply put on a smile.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

It's only expected that I hang out with Haruhi more, but I'm starting to miss hanging with Kaoru. I laughed at myself, turning my head away from Haruhi.

Maybe I'm just fickle with girls?

I looked up, seeing that Kaoru had just passed by. I smiled, remembering that we can hang at the Host Club.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

"Are you serious?"

I nodded, asking my self 'why wouldn't I be?' while rushing over to my closet.

Today, I, Hikaru Hitachiin was going on my first date. First date, huh? Sounds funny when I say it. I glanced at an outfit, and then another, tossing it aside in what I called the rejected pile.

Then, I finally decided to reply to Kaoru's question, incase he thought I wasn't serious. "Yes! What makes you think I'm not?"

"You said you were going out. I thought you had . . . you know, gone on a date. Are you putting it off Hikaru?"

What?! I exclaimed to my self. So, he wants to tease me, eh? Instead of answering, I threw a jacket to his head. A few seconds later, I heard him chuckle and noticed he had approached me.

"Oh! Hikaru, you're helpless, you! Here, let me help."

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

Our date went well! It wasn't anything I expected it to be. Actually, I'd describe as fun. But I felt like talking to Kaoru about it.

"And then she--"

I stopped, staring at Kaoru. He had that distant look again. He looked up to me and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

He wasn't really listening. He didn't make one comment in a joking way about how I almost spilled my ice-cream on my self. "Kaoru . . . you aren't listening. Are you really okay with this?"

The distant looked remained as he looked up at me, but then he put shock look. As if he couldn't believe I asked that. "I told you, I'm always here for you!"

I put on a small frown, clenching my fists as I stood up, our faces mere inches apart. "That doesn't answer my question, but then why do you sound so angry about it?"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

I watched him scoff under his breath, turning from me and leaving the room.

My legs felt like they were about to give in so I ended up falling backwards onto the bed.

I like Haruhi . . . right?

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

We couldn't stay mad at each other forever, because we made up in the end. I guess he wanted to make sure I got the idea, so he repeated the fact that he supported me.

"I love you." I said with a grin, noting I haven't said it since the day before I told Kaoru I was going out with Haruhi.

Kaoru had only smiled.

**HIKARUKAORUHIKARUKAORU**

I didn't think those three small words could have such power. I don't know if Kaoru missed me saying those words, but I sure did.

"_I love you."_

I think I said that around the time we made up and the time I went on a second date, but we've been going out for a year now.

Actually, I didn't think our relationship would last this long. I don't know if it'll last any longer with my mixed emotions about Haruhi . . . and Kaoru.

I don't know about Kaoru.

But it was kind of lonely.

I remembered how we use to sleep in in the morning, hugging each other.

Or there was the occasional game we'd play to amuse ourselves.

A simple conversation was nice every now and then.

I don't know if Kaoru ever realized why I said "I love you" so much before.

In the Host Club, one day, I saw Kyouya mutter something to Kaoru and he had a shocked face. I knew what Kyouya was telling him.

I wanted Kaoru to realize before I went out with Haruhi that he a special place in my heart.

He was more than my brother; he was more than my twin.

I guess he had a special place in my heart and I didn't even realize it until I started going out with Haruhi.

I look back and every time I wished Kaoru could have replied, repeating my words.

Heh, what about that? I guess I don't really like girls then.

**-- Those Three Words, Hikaru's POV**

Here's the second chapter with Hikaru's POV. I tried my best to make it similar to the first chapter, but different as well, if you can understand that.

This chapter ended up coming out longer than I wanted to. I tried to take stuff out, but I just couldn't. I like how it turned out and I still do.

I am really so very sorry to disappoint anyone, but I think I'm going to leave it as it is.

I like it how it is now and hope you can too.


End file.
